


Ведьма на холме

by Drist_Oren



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Билли должен объясниться
Relationships: Billy Bones/Captain Flint | James McGraw
Kudos: 4





	Ведьма на холме

Флинт верхом подъезжает к дому, когда солнце начинает клониться к горизонту.  
Дом «Миссис Барлоу» выглядит заброшенным: стекла давно не мыты, не видно развешенного на просушку белья, грядки поросли сорняками. И только растянутые в отдалении свежие шкуры намекают, что дом все-таки обитаем. Не женщиной, но мужчиной.  
Дверь приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы казаться недружелюбной. Флинт раскрывает ее до упора и останавливается на пороге.  
Он сидит там, во главе стола, небрежно сложив перед собой руки, и смотрит Флинту прямо в лицо. Перед ним один из чайных сервизов Миранды, строгий, на две персоны.  
— Не хочешь объясниться? — спрашивает Флинт.  
Билли вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
— Сильвер, — раздраженно поясняет Флинт. — Какого черта?  
Но Билли не спешит объясняться, он с ног до головы окидывает Флинта взглядом и краешки его рта слегка приподнимаются.  
— После трех лет в плену, — наконец начинает он, — когда я разделался со своими мучителями, я отказался возвращаться домой, потому что считал себя монстром. Мне казалось, я никогда не смогу смыть кровь со своих рук. Как могу я, этими же руками, обнимать своих родителей, тех, кого люблю?  
Билли не сводит взгляда с Флинта.  
— Но вот прошло несколько месяцев, и я осознал, что я не более монстр, чем любой в команде Моржа. Что монстров не существует, они — порождение человеческого разума, форма, которую создает их страх. Нассау нужен был монстр, чтобы пугать Англию. Но монстр не может быть из плоти и крови, поэтому, я создал его для них.  
Билли наконец опускает взгляд и добавляет, гораздо тише:  
— А некоторых людей нужно спасать от самих себя.  
Он пододвигает одну из чашек в сторону Флинта.  
— Чай?  
Флинт несколько секунд смотрит на чашку, потом закрывает за собой дверь и идет к столу.  
— Да, миссис Барлоу.

Билли сидит на веранде и смотрит, как Флинт, чертыхаясь, выдирает сорняки из земли, подставив полуденному солнцу краснеющую спину.  
«Сгоришь», — думает Билли.  
Флинт тут же выпрямляется и смотрит прямо на него. Билли многозначительно показывает пальцем на чашку, стоящую на столике. Флинт отряхивает руки о штаны и шагает к дому, пот градом катится по его шее и груди.  
— Это сложнее, чем я думал, — сообщает Флинт, наливая чай. — Может быть земледелие — не мое.  
Билли хмыкает. Флинт смотрит на него из-под бровей.  
— Что-то хочешь мне сказать?  
— Даже не знаю, — тянет Билли и в картинной задумчивости чешет свою порядком отросшую бороду. — Наверное я жду, когда тебе надоест ковряться в земле и снова захочется в море. И, может быть, ты сожжешь к чертям этот дом.  
— Но тогда придется сжечь и это, — Флинт стучит ногтем по крышечке изящной сахарницы.  
— У родителей никогда не было денег на подобный сервиз, — с сожалением говорит Билли, разглядывая белоснежную чашку с золотым ободком.  
— В море не место таким вещицам, они не переносят качку.  
— И пушечные ядра.  
Флинт скалится, и на солнце его борода похожа на огонь.

**Author's Note:**

> апрель 2016


End file.
